Surface maintenance machines include vehicles and devices that can be self-powered, towed, or pushed, and/or manually powered. Surface maintenance machines commonly include a cleaning head having one or more cleaning tools operated by one or more motors. Each cleaning tool is configured to perform a desired treating operation on the floor surface. For example, in cases where the surface maintenance machine is a floor scrubbing machine, the cleaning head includes one or more brushes that scrub the floor. Likewise, in cases where the surface maintenance machine is a floor sweeping machine, the cleaning head includes one or more brushes (e.g., a rotary broom) that contact the floor and throw loose debris into a hopper and one or more side brushes disposed laterally on the machine that move debris to the middle for the other brush to move debris into the hopper. The cleaning head is typically located on an underside of such surface maintenance machines.
A typical cleaning head generally includes a hub and driver that provides power to the cleaning tool (e.g., brush or pad). The hub attaches the cleaning tool to the driver. In order to attach a cleaning tool (e.g., a scrubbing brush, a sweeping brush, pad drivers for scrubbing, polishing, stripping and burnishing concrete and other hard surfaces comprising mastic, resin, and the like) to the hub, an operator typically manually positions the cleaning tool so that the axis of the hub and the axis of the cleaning tool are coaxial. The operator then uses their hands to rotate the cleaning tool until the cleaning tool aligns with the hub. The operator then forces the cleaning tool onto the hub and locks it in place via a locking mechanism (e.g., a spring-loaded clip). This can be a labor-intensive task for the operator. Further, because of poor visibility, poor reach and poor ergonomics under the surface maintenance machine, the operator may not successfully align the cleaning tool to the hub. Moreover, in some cases, the spring-loaded clip may have a spring force such that the operator applies a large force to overcome the spring force, thereby making the aligning and locking difficult.